The Afternoon Nap
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Gato México quería tomar una siesta. Gato Estados Unidos no se lo permitía. La razón no le importaba realmente, ¡sólo quería dormir! NEKOTALIA


******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ Relaciones amorosas entre gatos -¿se le puede llamar Zoofilia?-  
_

******Aclaraciones**:_____- La historia se ubica en NEKOTALIA_

_____-No me pareció adecuado iniciar el nombre de los personajes con "Neko", así que usé el término en español, "Gato"_

_____-Me negué rotundamente a llamar a Alfred "Gato América", así que está como "Gato Estados Unidos" aunque se lea poco estético_

_____Una historia que se me ocurrió mientras veía "Pinguinos de Madagascar" -seh, tengo un serio problema con animales por ahora xDDD- y como nunca había trabajado antes Nekotalia, pues he aquí mi primer, y no último, experimento sobre este Universo  
_

_____Gracias y espero sinceramente que me digan lo qe piensan n.n  
_

_____Owari~  
_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"The Afternoon Nap"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Uno de los más simples placeres para un gato era dormir

Dormir a pierna suelta, a sus anchas, cómodo y seguro de que nada podría perturbar aquel tiempo que usaba para recuperar fuerzas y hundirse en el maravilloso mundo de los sueños

Si la actividad en sí ya era exquisita, había factores que aumentaban la sensación

Uno de ellos era el lugar

En su caso, no tenía que ver mucho el tipo de suelo, la cantidad de tierra o cómo se conectara con su estructura, sino qué tan cálido era

A Gato México no le gustaba el frío, y aunque la frescura no le molestaba para nada, un sitio sabrosamente caliente lo hacía rendirse sin remedio

Sin embargo, el elemento final de deleite era que en aquella área debía estar presente el sol

No uno cualquiera, sino el de la tarde, el que no quemaba pero que confortaba hasta adormecer

Siendo esas sus únicas exigencias, el minino de color castaño oscuro y de ojos rojizos tenía relativa facilidad para encontrar un buen espacio donde tomar una siesta: el techo del lugar de trabajo del amo, encima de una barda, en alguna banca del parque, la rama de un árbol, tal vez sobre el pasto verde del mini jardín en el balcón de un amable vecino, o en una de las casas de su dueño cerca de los característicos cerros

Este especialmente era de su preferencia, ¿por qué? Es que ahí, mientras cerraba los ojos, tenía frente a sí el precioso sol bajando y escondiéndose entre las montañas del horizonte, sin menospreciar la vista panorámica y cómo las casas parecían pequeñas hormigas

El cielo se teñía de naranja, rojo, quizá rosa, o blanco azulado, que significaba que haría frío por la noche; las nubes se coloraban de la misma tonalidad, y como detalle extra, la brisa que se sentía era igual de confortable

Gato México adoraba las siestas de las 16:30 pm

Y aquel día no fue la excepción… al inicio, porque cuando ya estaba soñando el mundo del atún con galletas saladas, y cuando iba a morder un lindo camarón con salsa picante, fue despertado por el sofocante peso de la realidad… literalmente

Gato Estados Unidos había caído sobre él mientras maullaba un eufórico "_¡Hola!"_

Su siesta se echó a perder, y cuando un minino como él tenía sueño, se ponía de malas… pero claro, eso no pasó a la importancia de su visitante, que ya se encontraba contándole sus gatunas aventuras

Si algo tenía de consuelo, era que su amo estaría pasando lo mismo que él

…

…

El resto de las horas pasaron despacio

Entre toda la sarta de tonterías que dijo, prestó atención sólo a una que convenía a su suerte del resto de la semana: venía acompañando a su humano por asuntos de "_turismo disfrazado de trabajo_", así que se quedarían ocho días

Por consecuente, él era el que pasaron a chingar sin querer

Gato Estados Unidos era un pesado, tenía demasiada energía para alguien de su especie y solía meterse donde una jauría de perros estaría ansioso por despedazarlos; comía demasiado y cosas extrañas –seguía sin saber por qué eran tan especiales las hamburguesas-, además de que la bebida con base de cola hacía estragos en su sistema –lo ponía más eufórico-; maullaba a horas raras de la noche, y al momento de acostarse, hacía ruidos a toda hora, casi casi pareciendo que rasgaba su cojín o que peleaba épicamente contra el Rey Ratón

De cierta manera ya estaba acostumbrado y por eso contaba con una guía básica de supervivencia, es decir, NECESITABA de una base sólida para mantenerse vivo, por ejemplo, cuando al gato de ojos azules se le ocurría atravesar una avenida concurrente con la luz del semáforo en verde y con unos conductores que les preocupaba más llegar a su trabajo que la vida de un felino

Las emociones fuertes no eran buenas para un gato

Hasta eso era optimista: sólo eran ocho días y podría regresar su añorada paz

Gato Estados Unidos podía ser terco y berrinchudo, pero ni él mismo se arriesgaría a quedarse en su ciudad sin tener a un conocido humano cerca, y como su amo no le gustaba cargar con los animales de otros, sumando que él no se tentaba el corazón para dejarlo morir solo en alguna perrera, regresaría sin falta con su dueño

Con eso en mente, aguantarlo ese tiempo no se trataba de una misión imposible

El problema vino cuando el simple pero más gran de sus placeres se vio interrumpido de tajo: si ya era imposible dormir durante las noches como el Dios Gato mandaba debido a su lado nocturno-artístico, con su energía durante el resto del día ya era un mito tomar una siesta durante las tardes

Ya lo había dicho: cuando Gato México tenía sueño se ponía de malas

MUY DE MALAS

Al grado de que ni siquiera un atún con ensalada de pico de gallo pudo apaciguar su humor

Tampoco huir por su vida cuando un diabólico Pastor Alemán los confundió con su hueso de plástico

Menos las deliciosas caricias que su humano le dio en su panza como mera distracción por su falta de bilis para seguir enojándose –se notaba-

Ah~ nada como la unión de hermandad y apoyo entre Humano y Mascota: su vínculo sería grabado en el libro dorado del cielo y los dioses sagrados del mundo de los camarones gigantes cantarían su leyenda

Sí, pero mientras eso sucedía, les tocaba chingarse

Puta madre

…

…

El de ojos rojizos gozaba del don de la paciencia, pero curiosamente con el de ojos azules desaparecía, así que la tarde del quinto día, cuando su humilde placer fue nuevamente interrumpido, sus pulidas garras saltaron y arañaron CON TODA LA MALA INTENCIÓN a su invitado

_-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te pasa?_ –se quejó mientras lamía su patita _– No tenías por qué hacer eso~_

_-¡Y tú no tenías que estar aquí! _–se le erizó la piel, de aquella manera en que claramente se indicaba "Aléjese o prepárese para sufrir dolorosos zarpazos" _-¡Déjame dormir!_

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué quieres hacer algo así?_ –sonrió radiante_- ¡Es una linda tarde! Debemos aprovecharla para pasear y visitar muchos lugares~_

_-Creo que tu definición de "pasear" incluye ser perseguido por algún depredador, ¡y el de "visitar" se refiere a entrar a áreas donde nos recibirán con un zapatazo!_

_-Oh, ¡qué bien me conoces!_ –rió con alegría _–Jajajajajaja Gato México, ¡no esperaba menos de ti! Y por eso estoy seguro de que me llevarás a un sitio muy divertido~_

_-No lo haré –_ se acostó nuevamente y enroscó su cola _– Estoy muy cansado_

_-¿Y por qué? Te vi dormir ayer toda la noche_

_-¡Eso sólo lo viste en tu cabezota!_ – le miró con recelo _– Para tu información, desde que llegaste no ha pasado ni un solo día en que haya podido conciliar el sueño, ¡cantas a horas muy raras y siempre haces ruido! _

_-¿Yo?_

_-Sí, tú –_ bostezó – _Yam, yam –_ optó una posición _cómoda – Si quieres dar una vuelta ve tú solo, yo tomaré mi siesta_

_-¡No seas así!_ – chilló al mismo momento en que lo empujaba con insistencia _– Las siestas no son heroicas, ¡ir a jugar sí lo es! _

_-No quiero_

_-¡Vamos~! Prometo que esta vez te conseguiré una deliciosa hamburguesa_

_-No me gustan_

_-¡No puedes hablar en serio!_

_-¡Claro que sí!_ – le dio nuevos arañazos, aunque más débiles por ya estarse arrullando _– Sólo… ¡sólo vete! Haz lo que quieras, total, ya te sabes andar por aquí sin ser atropellado… creo_

…

…

_-Eres muy injusto_

_-¿No te mordiste la lengua?_

_-Es que… oye…_ -caminó hasta estar frente a él, cubriendo el sol a propósito _- ¿Hace cuanto no nos vemos?_

_-… ¿quieres que me ponga a recordarlo justo ahora? _–preguntó con hastío, suspirando al ver ese gesto que le pedía que respondiera _– Pues… no sé… ¿desde Navidad?_

_-Así es_ – aligeró su sonrisa y sus cejas cayeron un poco _–Han pasado casi 6 meses… _

_-¿Eso qué tiene de extraordinario?_

_-¡Que ha sido una larga temporada! _– bajó las orejas un tanto ofendido _– Regreso a casa en tres días luego de todos esos meses sin saber de ti… y no estoy seguro de cuando volveremos a reunirnos… ¿no es común que quiera pasar todo el tiempo que me queda contigo?_

_-… ¿por qué importa tanto?_ –preguntó con voz queda y observándole con los ojos entrecerrados _– No es como si estuvieras solo porque frecuentas más a Gato Canadá y a Gato Japón… y también recuerda que somos "vecinos": de una u otra forma sabemos del otro por nuestros amos_

_-¡No es lo mismo que vernos personalmente! Y yo… de verdad te he extrañado…_

…

…

_-¿Te parece tan raro que quiera que disfrutemos las horas juntos?_

…

…

Suspiró largamente

A veces Gato Estados Unidos era como una cría

No obstante, debía admitir que tenía un poco de razón… esta vez

Porque si era cuestión de sinceridad, también lo extrañó… a su manera, MUY a su manera… y la cantidad variaba considerablemente, o sea, no lo había extrañado TANTO

Obvio que no se lo diría

Pero es no lo justificaba del todo

_-Supongo que no_ –respondió al fin ya relajando sus gestos y bostezando _– ¡Pero no es razón para que me dejes sin dormir! _

_-¡Es que…!_

_-Además –_interrumpió "amablemente_"- ¿No estás siquiera un poco cansado? Te he visto correr y comer tanto que me sorprende que te basten las horas de la noche para reparar tus fuerzas_

_-¡I´m a hero! ¡Un héroe nunca se cansa!_

_-No, solamente da la casualidad de que necesitas reposar aunque sea un momento_

_-… eso haría que nuestro tiempo fuera menos_

_-No necesariamente _– su cola se movió lo suficiente para picar la nariz del otro _– Si estás cansado, y yo también, ¿no resulta más práctico dormir juntos?_

Su invitado lo miró como quien acababa de decir la madre de todas las verdades

Qué gato tan… lento

_-¡¿De verdad?_ –lucía otra vez emocionado_- ¡¿En serio puedo hacerlo?_

_-Por un rato, seeeeh-_ no lo entendía, ¿cómo algo tan insignificante lo ponía así? Gato Estados Unidos era demasiado eufórico y alegre para alguien de su especie _– Te daré un madrazo si me despiertas con alguno de tus extraños movimientos_

_-¡No lo haré! –_ inmediatamente dio algunas vueltas a su alrededor y se acomodó a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca para descansar su cabeza a milímetros de la suya _– Sueles tener ideas geniales~_

_-Yo SIEMPRE las tengo, que no las escuches es otro pedo_

Pero no, no tenía ganas de discutir ahora que había convencido de alguna manera a ese gato hiperactivo para dejarle tener una siesta decente… y no había que hacerse muchas ilusiones –tal vez lo echaría a perder con una tontería-, aunque eso no quería decir que no aprovecharía

Cerró los ojos poco antes de que su vecino le diera una rápida lamida a sus bigotes, quizá en señal de que estaba contento…

O quién sabía, no iba a pensarlo justo ahora

Sólo quería dormir sintiendo la fresca brisa, con el cielo multicolor y el calor del sol de las 16:30 pm… sumando el poco familiar pero no desagradable calidez del gato de a lado

En tres días se iría y no se volverían a ver por un tiempo… sí, ¿por qué no intentar pasarla bien? Después de todo, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Ser capturados por un perrero, o caer en una escuela de entrenamiento canino, o sólo cruzarse en el infortunado camino de un burro en un coche

Sí, quizá era buena idea divertirse de verdad…

Pero por ahora, sólo quería dormir~


End file.
